1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchoring apparatus for a mechanized irrigation machine or system and more particularly to a means for preventing the irrigation system from overturning in a high wind situation. More particularly, this invention prevents the system from overturning in a high wind situation by mounting a pair of anchor assemblies on one or more of the drive units of the irrigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some irrigation systems or machines such as center pivot systems, lateral move systems and corner irrigation systems have a tendency to overturn or “tip over” when subjected to high winds. Some attempts have been made to prevent overturning of the irrigation systems such as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,303,157 and 7,438,243.
Although the systems of the above-identified patents do satisfactorily prevent the irrigation systems from overturning, Applicants believe that each of the systems of the above-identified patents has at least one shortcoming. Applicants believe that the system of U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,157 requires that a ballast tank be placed on one or more of the drive units and that water in the ballast tanks could freeze during the winter months. Applicants believe that the system of U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,243 has a shortcoming in that the irrigation system must be propelled around the field to the location of the embedded anchors. That process can take several hours due to the slow movement of the irrigation system.